Auror Potter Case Files: The Flea
by gredandforgerock
Summary: How can one person have so many odd things happen to them. First in a possible series of Auror case files.


A bloodcurdling scream brought Auror Harry Potter to a stop from his current task. He turned and ran out the door towards the continued screams. He was still running full tilt when he reached the room to find the little boy within the room still screaming and pointing at the closet. Harry scooped the boy up out of the bed and held him close.

"Teddy Bear what's wrong."

The boy had stopped screaming and was now crying as hard as he could and shaking in the arms of his Godfather. Harry rubbed his back and the boy calmed enough to spit out a few words.

"Bad man… shrunk."

Ginny had arrived to the room and gently pried the boy from Harry. Pulling his wand he began to search. He started simple.

"Accio intruder." nothing happened for several seconds and he was about to use the next spell when something hit his eye, "Ow."

"Where are your glasses?" Ginny asked.

"On the bedside table where I left them." Harry replied, "I don't usually wear them in bed you know. I don't think anyone's here so I'm going to go get this out of my eye."

"Alright. I'll bring you your glasses so you can look around when you're done." she sighed.

"Thanks." he replied before stumbling off to the closest bathroom.

Getting as close as he could to the mirror he forced his eye open and began to look for the offending object. After a few seconds search he located a small black dot. It took him several minutes but he finally fished it out. Ginny had come in and laid his glasses on the sink as he worked on his eye.

"Got it." he announced.

"Good, I can't believe you didn't grab your glasses." she stated as he put them on.

"Give me a break." He grinned, "I was finally headed to bed after a very long day. At least I grabbed my wand."

"I'll give you that." she agreed, "What was in your eye?"

Harry looked at the speck on his finger and said, "Looks like a tiny bug."

Ginny moved closer and took a peek, "A flea. Darn it that cat has fleas again. I'm ready to get rid of her. If she'd just stay inside we wouldn't have this problem."

Harry was ready to squish the bug when something Teddy had said came back to him. He picked up his wand and ran it over the bug. The blue glow that surrounded it made Harry gasp. Ginny who had turned to leave turned back.

"What?"

"Animagus." Harry announced holding the finger with the bug on it up slightly.

"What?"

"Teddy said the bad man shrunk so I tested before I just flushed it." Harry answered, "I can't go to the ministry half dressed. And I'm afraid I'd lose him if I move too much."

"I going to put Teddy back down. I think he's asleep anyway. Then I'll floo Ron." She said, "You make your way to the living room slowly and don't lose that bug."

"Good idea." Harry agreed turning slowly and moved into the hall.

As he was carefully making his way down the hall Ginny gently laid Teddy back in his bed and stroked his hair once or twice before moving again. Ron was coming through the floo by the time Harry reached the room.

"Ginny said you had an emergency?" Ron asked, "Is your eye ok it's all red?"

"Animagus intruder." Harry indicated the bug on his finger.

Ron peered at the bug and then did the same spell Harry had done and got the same blue glow, "I don't think we have a flea on the register. You can't take him in you'd lose him before you got there."

"I might crush it trying to put in a jar. I'm afraid I may have already injured it." Harry confessed.

"How."

"It landed in his eye." Ginny snickered, "He had to fish it out."

"I'll call Gawain." Ron sighed, "I hate doing your dirty work."

"Next time an animagus flea attacks you I'll come do the work." Harry grumbled.

Ron snickered as he turned to the floo and made the call. Within minutes a slightly angry Head Auror was arriving at Harry's grate.

"This had better be good." he said loudly.

"Hush Teddy's asleep." Ginny admonished him.

"Sorry." he replied softer, "What was enough to pull me out of bed?"

"Illegal animagus and intruder." Harry said holding out his finger with the tiny bug on it, "I'm afraid to move to much I might lose it."

"How did you catch it?" Gawain peered at the miniscule bug he could barely see.

"I summoned the intruder Teddy had seen." A red faced Harry explained, "I didn't have my glasses on and it landed in my eye."

"Only you Harry." Ron snickered again.

"I'll transform him." Gawain suggest, "You get down on the floor because even you can't hold someone up with just one finger."

Harry sighed as he got on his knees and placed his hand back first on the carpet, "Gin can you silence Teddy's room."

"Already did." she replied, "Did it just after Roberts arrived yelling."

"I wasn't yelling." Gawain insisted.

"He wasn't." Ron agreed, "He gets much louder than that."

"Got experience with that do you Ron?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"She's good." Gawain chuckled, "Ok let's do this."

He then mutter the spell that forces an animagus back to their human form. The bug grew and changed. Harry pulled away as soon as it got large enough. He had his wand in his hand pointing it at the man. The bug man was alternating between moaning and screaming in agony as he grew. His body was contorted in odd and painful looking ways. Ginny couldn't stand the sight so she left but returned soon enough with a shirt for Harry to put on before she disappeared again.

"St. Mungo's then." Gawain directed, "I'll be going with Potter. Weasley you check the rest of the house for anymore intruders."

"Yes sir."

Hours later Harry returned home to find Ron asleep on the couch, "Do you want to go home?"

"No I'll just sleep here." Ron said, "Ginny's alarm is a little before mine. She said she'll wake me."

"Ok, you'll hear the brief tomorrow." Harry left to let his friend sleep.

"Goody." Ron grumbled as he drifted off again.

Harry stopped to check on Teddy, who was sleeping well, then went on to his own bed. He carefully entered the bed after changing so as not to disturb Ginny. When her alarm when off some time later Ginny got up and noticed that Harry was back. She was quiet so he could sleep as long as possible. But it didn't work, Harry smiled as she tiptoed around the room.

"Do you want to hear what happened."

You scared me." Ginny said with her hand over her heart, "Was it bad?"

"Most of the bones in his body were broken." Harry said, "Healers aren't sure if they broke on impact or from me trying to remove him. He nearly died from the extensive injuries. He'll be questioned when he wakes up later today or tomorrow."

"Ouch." Ginny shuddered, "At least you have today off. Try to get some more sleep."

"Make sure Ron's fully awake before he takes the floo." Harry reminded her as she kissed him and then left.

She snickered as she walked down the hall to wake her brother remembering where he landed when he wasn't quite awake. After both were gone Harry stayed on his side and waited. Within a few seconds a little head peeked around the corner.

"Is it safe?"

"All clear Teddy." Harry grinned, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine. Did you catch the bad guy?" he asked.

"Yes I did." Harry hugged the boy as he climbed into the bed, "You get half the credit for the capture."

"I'm going to be an Auror when I grow up." Teddy declared.

Harry laughed and ruffled his hair before they both snuggled under the covers and went back to sleep. Harry was woke up once again a few hours later by Ron yelling as he stomped up the stairs. He knew from experience not to sneak up on a sleeping Harry. The small permanent bump on the back of his head served as his reminder.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

When Ron reached the room he laughed to see both Harry and Teddy sitting up and rubbing their eyes sleepily. Both yawned at the same time too.

"What's up." Harry asked sleepily.

"Inquiry at work." he stated, "You're being investigated for extensively harming a suspect."

"Injury beyond the norm." Harry nodded, "I rather expected it. Has he given a statement yet?"

"No. Still unconscious." Ron told him.

"What am I going to do with Teddy today?" Harry asked quietly.

"Hey Teddy Bear. Aunt Hermy is coming through the floo." Ron whispered loudly as he heard the fire flare and Hermione call out her arrival.

Teddy grinned conspiratorially and jumped from the bed with a grin. He ran out into the hall and yelled, "Aunt Hermy, I didn't know you were coming today."

"Ron if she every finds out you're teaching them to call her that she's gonna kill you." Harry snickered.

"No way she loves me." Ron declared, "Besides she needs to be humbled now and again and I can't do it myself."

"How is it looking for me?" Harry went back to the inquiry.

"Kingsley's just mad because you and Gawain aren't there to take some of heat." Ron shrugged, "The claims are that you tried to kill the guy. But seeing who it is they shouldn't really care."

"Great." Harry finished dressing, "Well we might as well go."

"Might as well." Ron grinned and followed Harry out.

At Teddy's room Harry stopped, "Sorry I have to go Teddy Bear."

"It's alright." Teddy raced across the room and flung himself at Harry to give him a hug, "Aunt Hermy is taking me to the library and if I'm good a picnic. Will you meet us at Aunt Ginny's game?"

"I will or someone will have to be holding me back by force." Harry declared making the boy giggle, "Be good for Aunt Hermione."

"I will, bye Uncle Harry." Teddy called as Harry left.

Gawain Roberts was exiting a floo at the same time as Harry. They met in the middle and walked together through the atrium, Ron caught up a few seconds later. The reporters were all being held in one corner and they were behaving until they saw Harry. Questions were screamed at him from across the large room but the three Aurors just walked past without acknowledging them. They arrived in the Auror office a few minutes later and went straight into the investigation room to find it packed. They took seats as the meeting was called to order.

"Auror Potter step forward." Harry complied and the investigator continued, "You are accused of extensively harming a suspect how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Harry replied firmly.

"Please explain the events." the man stated.

"Ginny and I had just returned home with Teddy." Harry recounted all the events that had transpired the evening before right up to when he left the hospital to return home.

"Well." the man sat digesting the information that he had been given, "Roberts, Weasley do you concur with the statement given?"

"Yes sir." both replied without emotion.

"Very good." the man said, "A flea. How can someone that large be a flea. This is just astounding. We won't know if he was forced to be a flea until he wakes correct?"

"Yes sir." Gawain replied.

"Minister do you wish to handle to press statement?" the investigator asked.

"Potter." Kingsley sighed with exasperation, "Why you?"

"I ask myself that all the time Minister." Harry said as Ron snickered quietly behind him. But Harry was the only one who heard as the rest of the room was chuckling a bit louder.

Harry left the room with the Minister but at the atrium Harry went on to the fireplace while Kingsley approached the reporters who were screaming questions again. He managed to meet Hermione and Teddy at the gates to the stadium and they went in together to find their seats. Harry, as always, thought Ginny was playing brilliantly and he yelled for her with Teddy's help. The Harpies trounced the competition soundly and the small group returned to Harry and Ginny's house. Ron was waiting for them and drug Harry off to the office again. Late the next morning Harry, Ginny and Teddy sat at the table eating breakfast. When the paper arrived Harry left it to Ginny and helped Teddy return to his grandmother. He arrived home not long after to find Ginny still reading the paper and chuckling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'll start with the head line shall I?" Ginny snickered, "Auror Potter squishes criminal like the bug he is. Sub head line is Potter catches Marcus Bagney using just one finger."

Harry dropped his head on the table and moaned.

"Wait it gets better." Ginny patted his head, "Auror Potter located and apprehended the criminal at the top of the Ministries most wanted list again. This time he did it all on his own, not even his most faithful friend and partner Ron Weasley was there until later. Potter claims he only touched him with one finger but Bagney had most of his bones broken. I wondered how there could be such conflicting evidence and I asked when Minister Shacklebolt came to give us the results of the investigation into Potters actions. The humorous details caused almost all the reporters present to fall down laughing. It turns out that Potter found out Bagney's biggest, or should I say littlest secret. The huge criminal that is as wide as he is tall is an illegal animagus flea. Potter captured him in his animagus form using just one finger and his eye."

By this time Harry was banging his head on the table.

"Ron has a comment at the bottom." Ginny offered.

"What did he say?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I quote: Harry always has the weirdest stuff happen to him. I'm not even surprised anymore." Ginny read then commented, "Could have been worse. Did Bagney ever wake up and talk?"

"Yes that's where I went last night." Harry finally lifted his head up and even chuckled, "He confessed to being an animagus and trying to hide from Aurors while in Diagon Alley, morning day before yesterday. He jumped onto something blue and when it quit moving later in the evening he jumped off. He transformed back to see where he was and someone started screaming so he shrunk back to his animagus form. Then within a couple minutes he was summoned and landed in some kind of a pool where he almost drowned. Whoever fished him out used a large blunt object that crushed him more then helped him."

"Is Teddy getting any credit?" Ginny asked.

"It's in my report." Harry said, "Who knew blue hair could attract criminal fleas."


End file.
